Wake Up
Waiting… it seems like that’s all I ever do anymore. I feel like I’m just being used. Using me whenever anything is in danger, then after that’s all said and done I wait. All the things I’ve been through, watching all of my men die. Being the only one of my kind left. They say I am the only hope. That I am all that is left for humanity. If that may be, then why do I just sit here and wait! All those years of being tortured, going through countless missions and having my body chewed up and spit out, I don’t get one thank you. You would think since I am a marine I wouldn’t need a thanks but I think saving the universe is a thank you enough. I only have one person I can fully trust and she just goes and leaves me. Without her I am… obsolete. I’m not who you think I am. I am not some man of words. I’m just as human as you (well somewhat). I have emotions but my brain is too beat up to remember how to express them. The only reason I feel the way I do now is because I am developing what seems to be a conscious. It’s nice to at least be somewhat human. After all these years and I’m developing s state of being. I’m not a zombie like I used to be, just taking orders and being a good solider. I’ve been around long enough to know that I understand what I'm doing. I have mastered the art of every aspect of war. I have mastered every weapon there is. I am a being that can crush any tyrant hell bent on destruction, or any other cliché drama like that. Being trapped in here is making me cold. Just laying here, listening to myself babble on about how pissed off I am. On a serious note, I’m not even that mad. I am just bored. I never really like admitting this but I do somewhat enjoy killing. The feeling of watching shells fall out of gun and watching the enemies fall, is just great to me. It’s one of the only things that keeps me sane, any other human with that state of mind is thrown in a mental hospital, but no… the people need me. Do it your own damn self. When I do save the world yeah it does feel nice, but sometimes… I just want to watch it burn. The real monsters are the people of this god forsaken galaxy. They just take all the natural resources from one planet, then just suck the blood right out of another. It makes me sick. It’s horrifying to watch it in its process. I would have done something about it, but no I’m stuck up here. Just wait as soon as I get out blood shed will be evident. I will kill everybody… What… Finally… I can hear her… "WAKE UP CHIEF” Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Halo Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story